A Charmed Story
by cody rahl
Summary: Ok... Prue survived and Phoebe died. The story doesn't follow the show as much but there are pieces of the show in it. I didn't plan for there to be a major cross over but it happened anyway... i don't own any of this XD
1. Demons and Elders

_AN: I own nothing. I desperatly need a beta reader and some reviews would be ever so lovely. I really, really, REALLY need both of these things. Also, I would love to be put into a community but I know that this may be pushing it. As always thanks for my loyal reviews and flamers. Flamers so make my day go by great :D _

"Paige!" Piper yelled to her sister in the attic. "We could use some help right about now." She gave up yelling as she blew another demon up. Prue jumped up from behind the couch she was behind and used her power of telekinesis to push one of the other demons back outside the house.

"Have you tried freezing them yet Piper?" Prue said as she ducked back behind the couch.

"No I've just wanted to fight off five demons together for no reason what so ever! What do you think?"

All of a sudden, there was a bunch of white orbs floating down the stairs as Paige had orbed down from the attic. She orbed an athame from the attic and threw it at another demon that had shimmered into the Charmed Ones' living room. The other two demons left threw their energy balls at the couch where Prue was hiding.

"Energy balls." Paige said, using her powers to orb them right back at the demons. She was rewarded when they hit their target and the demons when up in flames.

Prue stood up, looking at the destruction that both her, her sisters, and the demons had done.

"What a mess." Piper said, kicking a piece of the wall away from her foot. "I have to be back at work in an hour. I don't have time to stay around picking up this mess."

She looked around and chanted, "_'Let the Object of Objection Become but a Dream. As I cause the Seen to be Unseen'."_

The rubble that was in the house started rising up off the floor and returning to where it was meant to be. It had only taken one minute for the house to be back to normal.

"Piper!" Paige yelled. "You know you're not supposed to use magic for personal gain."

"It wasn't personal Paige." Piper replied sarcastically. "It was just as much for you and Prue as me. Now I have to get back to work.

"Leo!" Piper screamed turning her attention to the skies. "Get your butt down here right now!"

Nothing happened.

"Leo dang it! Get your ass down here RIGHT now! I don't have the time to deal with your stupid Elder crap today!" Piper roared. A near-by lamp light shattered as Piper's ability to blow things up flared up.

A second later, Piper was rewarded as Leo orbed into the room.

"Are you crazy Piper?" Leo said. "Do you know how many Elders you pissed off just now?"

"Leo I swear you had better have some idea who is sending demons after us again or I swear to you, I will find a way up there and blow every freaking Elder into an unrecognizable mess!"

After seeing the look on Leo's face, Paige simply stated, "Witch on PMS watch out."

"Well look Piper; we are doing our best to find out who is sending these demons after you. The ones that you managed to capture last week did not have any recognizable tattoos on their body that would tell us what tribe they were in and two of the demons killed themselves rather than giving into our demands. We're trying everything we can. It is the least the Elders can do after not being able to help with the Source last time."

"Look. I don't care what symbols and tattoos they have Leo I just want them to understand loud and clear, if they continue to mess with me or my family, I will kill them all."

"Piper please just let me and the rest of the Elders deal with this for now. If they keep coming back then continue to fight them as best you can. As soon as I find anything out what so ever, either I or Chris or Wyatt will come back and tell you everything we can."

Piper flinched at the mention of her two son's names. Ever since they had come into their powers and had been old enough to walk around, the Elders had taken them away so that they could be trained up as future Whitelighters. Now, the only way Piper could see her two kids was if she begged and pleaded to Elders to send them home for a few days or if she used her powers and her two sisters powers to summon them against their wills.

"It will be ok Piper, I promise." Leo said, trying to comfort her since he saw her flinch at the mentioning of their two sons. "We're really close to finding this out and…" the sound of bells jingling filled the house.

"Go on." Piper said, recognizing the call of the blasted Elders. "But tell them that I said they better hurry up and find them because they don't want me on a demon killing spree in the underworld and so help me, I will."

Leo, knowing it was no idle threat, orbed back to the Elders without delay.

"Paige. Can you orb me to work please?" Piper said looking at her sister.

"Sure thing, just hang on a sec ok?" Paige said. She held out her hand and said, "Coat and purse." When they had both orbed to her, she grabbed Piper's hand and looked at Prue. "Do you need to go somewhere too?"

"No, I'm fine." Prue said.

"Ok then." Paige said as she and Piper orbed out of the house.


	2. The Stone of Death and a Deady Choice

When Paige and Piper were gone, Prue looked around to see if anything might have been missed by Piper's spell. She spent a half hour looking before she found a gem that she didn't remember either her or her sisters wearing before. It looked like it was created into a certain shape yet she couldn't place what it was. It had pieces of the gem sticking out like sickles and it was black as night. The feel of the stone itself was smooth yet the sickle like formation was so sharp that it pricked her when she accidentally pushed the gem too close to her index finger.

"Ouch." Prue said as she watched to blood flow down her hand. "Leo, Wyatt, Chris! Somebody help me!" Prue yelled as she rushed to the sink in the kitchen.

She could tell that someone had orbed in behind her and was thankful that she heard Chris ask, "What happened?"

Prue showed Chris her hand and told him that she had stabbed herself on a gem that one of the demons had left behind. He places his hands over the cut and sent healing magic into it. The cut glowed cherry red as it healed in just seconds. Prue looked at him surprisingly because last time that Chris was at home he had not been able to heal.

"It just kind of happened a few days ago." Chris said, noticing the look he was getting from his aunt. "Now where is that gem? The Elders may need it."

Prue looked around the floor in the living room where she had dropped it and, when she had found it, used her ability of telekinesis to pull it into her hand. When she placed it in Chris's hands something horrible happened. Prue watched as Chris's eyes turned as black as the gem and he started to convulse. As he feel to the ground, Prue used her powers to push the gem out of his hands and yelled for Leo to come down and help him.

Four different people ended up orbing into the living room as both Leo and Wyatt orbed with two other people that Prue didn't recognize.

"What happened to him?" Leo asked, all over the concerned parent role.

"Exactly what I told you would happen Leo." The woman that had orbed in with them said matter-of-factly. "If the Elders would have listened long ago your son would have been fine and we would not be going though this now."

Leo turned on the woman and she could see pure hatred and lust for revenge in his eyes. "Just tell me how to fix it!" he screamed.

"You can either go down the path that I have set for you long ago or you can go down the path with the angel of death. You must pick Leo." The woman said calmly. "But you must hurry before the rest of the Charmed Ones return."

"Leo isn't going anywhere with you people until I get some answers." Prue said for the first time since they showed up. "What just happened to my nephew?"

"Prudence Halliwell." The woman said, turning her attention away from Leo and onto Prue. "I am an Angel of Fate. The man beside me is the Angel of Death. I am here to take Leo, Chris, and Wyatt away from this upcoming war. The Angel of Death is here to claim them all. Leo must decide how he wants to leave. When the final battle is over, I will return them all back to your family. If he doesn't go with me he WILL go with the Angel of Death and there is no coming back with him."

"I would never do that to Piper again." Prue said, disgusted by the thought. "You did this the last time we fault the Source. It nearly drove Piper insane! How can you expect Leo to do that to her again? I mean, yes they are not on the best of terms right now but Piper would die without Leo to yell at right now."

"Prue let us all be reasonable. Piper would not die just as you or Paige wouldn't. This is truly the last test set for the Charmed Ones. If you can beat the Last Evil on your own without the help of your whitelighter family, then they will be returned to you in complete health."

Prue could tell the Angel of Fate had added that last part for Chris's sake. She didn't know if she would be able to stand telling Piper that the Angel of Fate had taken her whole family away from her. It wasn't the day. She had already threatened the Elders so what would she care about angels for? Prue was sure they could be vanquishes just as easily as demons since demons were technically just fallen angels.

"I'll go with you." Leo said, looking towards the Angel of Fate. "But you know the Charmed Ones will hold you to your magic binding promise and you know what happens when an Angel breaks a promise made by magic."

"Yes I do." The woman said ever so hatefully. As she grabbed onto Leo and Wyatt, Leo looked to Prue and said, "Tell my wife I'm sorry and that I love her."

Before Prue could even say yes, the angel of Fate had orbed Leo, Chris, and Wyatt out of the Manor. When she looked around, the gem waslaying on the ground a few feet away the Angel of Death was gone.


	3. Flying Notes and Unconsious Elders

After Paige had dropped Piper off at her restaurant, she orbed up to Magic School. After all of the demons and Elders acting stupid, she just needed a happy place to chill and what better place the Magic School? What she saw there was not what she expected.

When Paige orbed into the library, all she could see were boxes and books being stacked into them. Both teachers and students were using their magic to clean everything up and pack everything away. It looked like everyone was leaving. She looked for either Leo or the Librarian to explain and when she could not find Leo she did find the Librarian.

"What's going on here?" Paige half way asked, half way demanded.

"You have not heard yet?" the Librarian asked.

"Heard what?" Paige demanded.

"Leo is gone. The Elders closed down Magic School until Leo is able to return. It's not safe now that we have no Elder here to protect us."

"What happened to Leo? My sisters and I just saw him before I came here."

"It seems that an Angel of Fate took Leo and his two sons out of the picture for some reason. The Elders said that only Prue and the angels of Death and Fate knew everything and Prue wouldn't talk to them."

"I'll be right back." Paige said, orbing back down to Piper at her restaurant.

When she orbed into the restaurant, she saw her sister surrounded by people. She looked around and found a pen and paper on a nearby table. She held out her hands and orbed them to her. She wrote down a short sentence telling Piper that she was here and it was an emergency. She then thought of a quick spell and said, "_Magic spirits and powers Divine, send my sister this not so subtle sign." _

* * *

A life in the kitchen is all Piper ever needed in life. Now she had just that. She owned her own restaurant and everything was perfect.

Except for the demons that had started attacking again.

To get away from all the hectic life she was having as a Charmed One, she placed herself around people at work. It seemed like it would be an okay day at work until a note flew by and hit her in the face. It had come out of nowhere and when she looked at it, she could tell it was Paige's handwriting and she saw an arrow pointing to her office and it saying it was an emergency.

Once Piper had been able to get away from the kitchen, she ran into her office and saw Paige sitting on her desk.

"It had better be a damn good reason why you're here Paige! I have two caterings to get ready for and a wedding to help out with and it all needs to be done today." Piper said.

"Well it will have to wait Piper. Apparently the Elders have seen a new Evil coming and it seems that the Angel of Fate has intervened again."

At the mention of the Angel of Fate intervening, one of the ceiling lights exploded.

"What do you mean 'an Angel of Fate has intervened?" Piper said, almost growling.

"I don't know everything but it seems that Prue does. I only found out when I orbed up to Magic School. Their closing it down because Leo isn't there."

"Ok Paige. Orb us home so I can find out what's going on." Piper said.

* * *

"Prue, please tell us what the Angel of Fate told you." A man dressed in a white robe said looking directly at Prue. "The Elders need to be ready to help you fight this Evil."

When Prue opened her mouth to reply, Paige and Piper orbed in. When Piper saw the Elder in her dining room she lost it.

"Get the hell out of my house!" Piper yelled. "Get out now!" There was a loud explosion as a nearby chair was blown up as Piper's emotions got the better of her.

"Piper please calm down." The Elder began. "We need to know what is going on so that we may help. Prue saw what happened and what the Angels said but she isn't complying with us. We need to know."

Prue had heard enough of the Elder's mouth. "Look Elder. It's as simple as this. You want to know what happened. It would be easiest if I showed you." She waved her hand towards the Elder and the black gem flew towards him. It hit him square in the temple. The Elder's eyes turned black and he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Did you kill him Prue?" Piper asked almost happily.

"I don't think it killed him. He's not shaking I think he's just been knocked out. It seems to only effect Elders and Whitelighters which means you don't need to go anywhere near it Paige. I'm going to go get the Book of Shadows and see if I can find anything else out about it." Prue said, walking towards to attic.

"And Piper, please don't try to blow him up." Prue said, turning her attention to Piper before heading up the stairs.

Piper looked over at Paige and asked, "Do you think you can orb him up to the attic too? I may have some questions for him when he wakes up."

"Sure thing." Paige said turning her head to the Elder. She raised her hand over the Elder's body and said, "Elder." Then she waved her hands to the attic and said, "Attic." The Elder's body turned into a bunch of blue orbs as he was orbed into the attic.

Twenty minutes later, Prue was mad because there was nothing in the Book of Shadows on the gem. Piper had set up five white crystals around the Elder's body so he couldn't orb out. It was a prison where creatures of magic couldn't escape.

Now all they had to do was continue to wait for the Elder to regain consciousness but that was fine with Piper. She had all the time in the world to get the answers from the Elder one way or another.


	4. Interrogating Elders and Trip to London

When the Elder regained consciousness, he noticed that he couldn't orb. He looked down at the ground and saw five medium sized white crystals surrounding him. He was trapped and by the Charmed Ones at that.

"Good. You're awake." Piper said. "Now you are GOING to tell us what you know about this new Evil that has made the Angel of Fate take my family away. You have to the count of three to start talking before things get painful." To prove her point, Piper threw a small crystal at the circle of white crystals and the Elder was knocked to his knees by a mind sheering pain.

"Okay, okay." The Elder said. "An Angel of Fate came to use about two weeks ago and told us of an ancient Evil that was being released on the land by some lower level demons. We tried everything we could think of and yet it was still released. We have been trying to track the power source ever since then but there was nothing we could do to stop it."

Prue used her magic to push one of the smaller crystals towards the Elders 'cell' and said, "Don't lie to me Elder. She said that if the Elders would have listened to her then this could have been avoided. What did she mean by that?"

The Elder flinched as the crystal caused him much less pain then before. "She meant that if some of the Elders would have done as Leo had many years ago and turned into Avatars, then we could have easily put a stop to the new Evil. In our ignorance, we thought that our powers would be enough when combined with yours to stop it. We were wrong. That is why we need your help so that we can help you in return."

"Let's stop playing these stupid games of cat and mouse, Elder." Piper said. "What is stopping you from becoming Avatars now? And please be frank with me because I'm sick of playing games with you."

"We would gladly become Avatars now if it was at all possible, but something extremely evil is keeping us from even staying on Earth too long. I don't see how I am able to be here right now without it killing me. But the main reason we cannot become Avatars is because of the simple fact that there are no more in this realm. Something happened today that messed with the Order. The Balance has shifted and Evil is taking power. We have to find a way to keep the universe in Balance or we all die."

"What could be doing that though?" Paige asked, joining in after she got through looking through the Book of Shadows. "Nothing in the book can tell us what's going on either."

"We believe that some of the lower level demons found a stone of great power. Three thousand years ago, the Elders of Old locked it away and both Angels and Demons guarded it because its powers were too great. It is our belief that these demons not only found the stone, but also found a way to distribute its power to others. It was called the stone of Leviathan and I'm not surprised that it is not in the Book because the Elders of Old removed any memory of it and that means any written documentation. The stone itself is probably small in size and jet black like the first one. Its powers are so great that I can't even begin to explain them."

Prue was about to show the Elder the black gem that the demon had left, but a quick look from Piper had set her straight. The message was clear: "Don't trust the Elder yet."

The look seemed to go unnoticed to the Elder. Piper looked back to the Elder and said, "Look Elder. Let me make this extremely simple. Do NOT come back here unless you are coming to tell me what demon to kill. I've lost my family once before and I don't intend to let them stay gone that long again. Oh, and if you even think about coming back before then, I will blow you up into a million tiny pieces that the other Elders will NEVER be able to put back together again. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." The Elder said trying, unsuccessfully at humor. When Piper kicked one of the crystals out of formation, the 'cell' disappeared and she told the Elder to get out. Once he had orbed out of the house, Piper seemed to relax again. It was then she started to smile.

"What's so funny Piper?" Prue asked.

"The Elder told me everything that I needed to know." Piper said simply. "He told me that the information was erased by the Elders of Old and its powers were too great to mention. So, in reality, he told me where to find the information and who the stone was actually intended for."

"How did you figure that?" Paige asked.

"Do you remember that one witch that we saved a couple of years after we defeated the Source the last time while we were in London? She was doing research on an ancient library that had disappeared long before the Elders had taken power and the ancient gods of Greece still ruled. I think that we need to have a little chat with her."

"But who was the stone meant for?" Prue asked intrigued.

"The stone was found the day that the Balance was knocked out of place and all of the Avatars are gone now. The Elders can't come to Earth and it almost killed Chris. It even knocked out an Elder just from it barely touching it. Obviously it was meant for Avatars and Elders, which coexist with Whitelighters." As Piper stopped talking she realized that they would have to leave San Francisco unprotected from demons. She reached for the Book of Shadows and flipped through till she found was she was after. A very powerful potion that would allow them to leave and still have their home protected.

After much preparation and brewing, the potion was ready. Piper dipped the potion into three vials and handed one to each sister. She also handed them a sheet of paper that had the spell written on it. They all three chugged the potion and recited, "_Dragon seeds and Iceland Poppy, make me now a carbon copy." _

There was a bunch of light surrounding the three sisters as magic took on a pure form and copied them exactly. They could go see this researching witch and still leave San Francisco protected because the copies had their magic too. The three real sisters just had to get back before the copies started thinking they were the real sisters because then they would have to fight them and it just wasn't worth the hassle.

"Paige, did you ever keep up with the girl?" Piper asked, not thinking about that beforehand.

"Yeah, she owns her own book shop in that little Wizard shopping area called Diagon Alley. I believe she called it Hermione's Books and More."

"Ok then can you orb us there?" Prue asked.

"Maybe, I've never orbed into a Wizard society before and we know that their magic is different than outs."

"Just try." Piper said, excitement clear on her face as Paige grabbed her two sisters' hands as she orbed towards London.


	5. Hermione's Books and More

"Mrs. Weasley." The young wizard assistant Marcus yelled from the front room of _Hermione's Books and More._ "Your husband is here to see you."

"I'll be right there." Hermione Weasley yelled back, pointing her wand at herself and used two or three spells to fix her hair and clean her face as she had been duplicating a book by handwriting it out. She flicked her wand at the door and it unlocked and opened for her. She walked down the lowly corridor into the main part of the book store.

Her book store.

It was her dream to own every book that had ever been written, and she had come along way. There were even books that she held in the restricted section that she wouldn't even read completely. Thankfully it was protected by some of the most advanced magic of the era. The Headmistress McGonagall, and several of the teachers at Hogwarts, had come by and bespelled the doors so that only Hermione could walk back there. It was truly advanced magic to say the least.

When she stepped into the main part of the building, she realized she was still wearing her muggle clothes. She tapped her torso and used a silent transfiguration charm to change into her wizard clothing. It was a very elegant royal purple robe that even had a cape attached to it. The cape was jet black and had silver stars that floated magically around the cape and dress. It was the newest magical fashion and she was determined this time not to get left behind in the times.

When she saw the tall man with red hair turn around her eyes lit up. She could still be thrilled when she saw Ron turn around. Yes there were times when she wanted to kill the man and, if in any other wizarding dual, she would have. Fortunately for him, the dual was with the heart and it had taken them forever to figure it out. The feeling that she had quickly turned to panic though when she saw what he was wearing.

His blue robes of the Ministry of Magic flowed freely and his wand was drawn at the ready like he expected to be attacked in her own book store. When she tried to walk over to him or even speak, Hermione found that she couldn't move or make a sound.

She had been jinxed, and by her husband at that.

A quick, wordless spell later and Hermione was free and pissed.

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you jinx me like that!" Hermione screamed bringing her wand up at the ready.

Ron didn't even look at her, he just cast his wand free hand out towards her and used magic to push her back towards her office door. While she was pleased that Ron had come so far with his magic since school, she was pissed that he would use it on her. She was ready to curse the hair off the top of his head when she noticed what he was watching. It was a shadow but it moved.

The shadow moved so quickly that Hermione barely had time to react. Before the shadow reached his target, he burst into flames and disappeared. It was then that she saw the three women that had appeared in her store without coming through the door. It was the same three that had saved her a few years ago when the same thing had happened.

It was the Charmed Ones.


	6. Finding Out About a Library

"Nice use of freezing Piper." Prue said. "That one was a lot faster than the other one."

"Demons never learn though." Piper said shaking her head. "I mean what part of 'I can freeze you in mid motion.' Don't they seem to get?"

"Umm excuse me." Hermione said. "What are you doing here?"

"No thank you?" Paige said. "I mean that was only the second time we've had to save you."

"I'm thankful of course but…What's wrong with Ron?" Hermione asked after she looked at Ron and noticed that he hadn't moved yet.

"Oh crap sorry about that." Piper said as she waved her hands towards the other wizard.

Ron turned around and screamed, "Look out Hermione!" Then he noticed that the shadow was gone and that there were three other women in the room. He felt so embarrassed now.

"It's ok Ron, you'll get used to that confusion with these three." Hermione said. "But now that the threat is over, I have to wonder why you jinxed me then used magic on me to throw me backwards? What possessed you to do that?"

"What are you talking about Hermione?" Ron said, clear confusion overtaking his face. "I can't do that without a wand and I was too busy keeping that damn shadow in place. There was no way I could have pushed you like that."

"Once again I'm sorry." Prue said, half smiling towards Hermione. "That is kind of my thing. Telekinesis is my power while Piper's Gift is freezing things and blowing them up. Our youngest sister Paige here can orb things. It's surprising that you could undo Piper's power though. What did you do?"

"Just a wordless spell to unfreeze someone is what I did. It was meant for being literally frozen but I thought it would work on this and it did."

"So wait, you're telling me that you three got rid of that shadow?" Ron asked still trying to catch up.

"That wasn't a shadow." Paige said. "That was a demon. People like you can't see demons completely because of the different type of magic in your blood. The only thing you see are moving shadows. Your magic isn't strong enough to vanquish them either but you do have some spells that can make them go away for a while. I do believe that that one wizard…what was his name? Herry Pitter? Well anyway, he used some spell that sounded like 'Avada Kedavra' and the demon went away long enough for us to actually save the day."

"The wizard's name was Harry Potter and he is one of our most powerful and best friends in the world. It was he who vanquished Voldemort all those years ago and if it wasn't for that stupid French Minister of Magic, Harry would be able to come out of hiding. It seems, though, that he was in league with Voldemort and has a price on Harry's head that even most of the English can't refuse. So now our most famous Wizard in history is in hiding again." Ron said both angrily and matter-of-factly.

"Well it doesn't matter how powerful and famous one is Ron if he can't help us now." Hermione said. "But why do these demons seem to keep attacking me for?"

"I believe it is because of your research." Piper said.

"What research?" Ron said questioningly.

"It's nothing important Ron. It was just a rumor that had been spread around our last year at Hogwarts and I thought I would dig around but it never amounted to anything."

"Did you find out ANYTHING?" Paige asked.

"The last known person to actually know anything about it died many years ago." Hermione said, looking defeated.

"Well can't you bring them back from the dead and ask them? It only seems logical that nothing in the world could be lost to history if you have magic." Prue said.

"Magic can't do that though. Once someone is dead, they are dead. You can't bring them back." Hermione said. "I've read almost every book on magic and there is nothing on reviving the dead."

"Should I go get it?" Paige asked Prue and Piper.

"Sure." Said Prue, catching on quickly to what Paige was talking about. Their Book of Shadows.

As Paige orbed out, Ron jumped back in surprise and commented, "That sure is an odd way to disapparate."

"That was orbing Ron, not disapparating." Hermione said. "It's an awesome way to travel and its pain free. The only bad thing is it's not as fast as disapparating."

"Maybe when Paige gets back she will take you for a ride." Piper said, looking towards Prue.

"I think she should. I mean, every witch or wizard should have that experience, don't you agree Hermione?"

"Oh, of course." Hermione said, catching on to what the two remaining witches were getting at.

After about ten more minutes of awkward silence, Paige orbed back into the shop with a thick, black, worn leather book. Prue held out her hands for the book and used her powers to pull it into her hands. As she put the book down on the near-by counter and opened it up, Piper turned to Paige and said, "Do you think you could take Ron here on a little Orbing trip?"

"Sure thing." Paige said. "I'm just everyone's taxi today anyway." Paige smiled and turned to the wizard and said, "And where do you want to go today?"

Ron sat for a minute and thought then said, "Can you take me to the Three Broomsticks? It has been forever since I've been there."

"What the hell is a Three Broomsticks?" Paige asked.

"Hang on a sec ok?" Hermione said then, turning towards her back room, flicked her wand at her desk and said, "Accio Map."

About that time, a large piece of paper came flying out of Hermione's office. It over shot her and flew right into Ron's face. When Ron tried to pull it off, the map would not budge. Prue slung her left hand from the map to the counter and with her power, removed the map from his face. As Paige and Ron hovered over the map, Piper dragged Hermione into her office while Prue grabbed the Book of Shadows and quickly followed. They needed answers and they needed them now.


	7. HA Magic CAN Bring Back the Dead!

As Prue closed the door with magic, Piper turned to look at Hermione. Her voice was extremely serious when she asked, "Who was it that knew about that Ancient Library?"

"His name was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. He was our Headmaster before he was killed many years ago. Why do you ask though? I told you that you can't bring back the dead. It is impossible."

"Do you have five white candles?" Prue asked opening the Book of Shadows to the page she was looking for.

"Sure. They are around here somewhere." Hermione said confused. She whipped out her wand and said, "_Accio White Candles_." There was a bunch of noise as five candles wiggled their way free from fixtures in the wall and ceiling and flew onto her desk. "But what do these have to do with anything?"

Prue and Piper ignored Hermione as they picked up the candles and placed them in a loose circle. Piper focused on the tip of the wick of the candle and, with her powers in fine tune, blew up the top. All five candles burst into fire.

Prue reached for Piper's hand as they went back to the book. Then they both chanted,

"_Hear these words; hear my cry, Spirit from the, other side. _

_Come to me I summon thee. Cross now the Great Divide!"_

At first nothing happened but then, all of a sudden, the room was filled with orbs of white light and the feeling of completion and happiness as a spiritual form shimmered into existence in the circle of candles. The man that appeared was tall and thin and seemed ageless. His long silver hair and beard seemed to blow in a breaze that wasn't there. His long purple cloak flowed over his feet and surrounding floor. It felt like, to Piper, that his electric blue eyes were piercing her very soul, but the one thing that stood out to her the most was his nose which seemed too crooked as if someone had broken it.

The old man looked down at Hermione and smiled. He then spoke with a voice that was beyond love and compassion. "Hello Hermione. It's been forever. Do you happen to have any lemmon drops?"

The witch lost it. It was supposed to be impossible to bring back the dead, but here he stood, back from the dead asking for lemmon drops. She was hoping against hope that these witches couldn't bring him back. The memories and emotions of him died with him and it had been so long that she thought that she would be over these feelings. Pain, agony, sorrow, abandonment, betrayal, and the worst feeling of all. Love.

"Prof… Prof…Professor…Dumbledore? Is that really you?" Hermione stuttered, choking back tears.

"I don't know. Is it?" The man Dumbledore asked humorously. "These fabulous witches seem to have brought me back so I would say I am Dumbledore but what do you say that I am?" Dumbledore seemed to see the looks of confusion and pain in her eyes, because he stepped out of the circle and took on a physical form. He reached over to Hermione and said, "I'm sorry my child. I knew all of that would be hard on you. Can you ever forgive me for the pain I put you and Ron and Harry though?"

"I forgive you for what you did to me but I cannot guarantee that Ron or Harry will forgive you." Hermione said, sniffing and trying to dry her tears.

"I have already spoken with Harry right after he killed Voldemort. He was in the Headmaster's office right after his Great Victory over the Darkness that was Tom Riddle. The only person that I need to apologize to is your husband Ron." Dumbledore smiled softly at Hermione as her faced returned to that confused look.

"What? Did you think that we don't get the news up there?" Dumbledore asked, laughing at Hermione. "That was big news for Sirius, Remus, and me. I must say that we are very proud of all that you and Ron have accomplished along side of Harry. But I highly doubt you had the Charmed Ones here bring me back just to shoot the breeze with a former student, even if she is one of the brightest students I've ever had." Dumbledore said, winking at her as he turned his attention to the Charmed Ones.

"_IS_ there a reason I was called here?"

"I am the one that has questions." Hermione said. "I wanted to know what you knew about an Ancient Library. There were rumors spread around school when we all went back for our seventh year that you had discovered another great secret before you went searching for horcruxes. Is there any truth in this?"

Sorrow and defeat crossed Dumbledore's face before he mastered himself once again to say, "Unfortunately, the Elders won't let me discuss that with anyone. They can't make me forget it or even get the information out of me so that they may know it and dispose of the Great Library of Thoth themselves, but they have forbidden me from mentioning it's where-a-bouts to anyone."

There was a sound of a great many chimes and Piper looked up in disgust. "They don't want you here I take it?" She asked.

"No I don't believe they do." Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "Before I go, I have one last thing to tell you. Search for the man where the sun and the heron collide." He winked at Hermione and then said, "Blessed Be."

Dumbledore stepped back into the circle of candles and closed his eyes in peace. As Dumbledore was surrounded by orbs of pure white light, something fell out of his hand and floated harmlessly to the floor. By the time Hermione or the two Charmed Ones noticed it, Dumbledore was already gone.

Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at the piece of paper that Dumbledore dropped and, after it flew into her outstretched arm, unfolded it. The piece of paper was actually a map of Egypt. There were animals all over the ledger and lines drawn all over the map connecting those animals. Hermione was disappointed in Dumbledore. This puzzle was easy enough to solve. The old man had lost his touch since he died.

She followed the line that reached from both the Heron and the sun and smiled when she found the connecting point.

"Hey…ummm… Piper? Do you think that Paige would mind a little trip to Cairo, Egypt?" Hermione said, a small smile stretching across her face.

"Well she…aught…umm…" Piper stuttered, trying to figure out where Hermione was going with this. What did this piece of paper have to do with Egypt and what did Egypt have to do with the library they were supposed to be finding?

"I'll explain everything when Paige gets back with Ron. Until then, I am going into the restricted section of the store for a book or two that I may need to read up on." With that, Hermione walked out of the office and down the hall to the dark part of the store that held all of the dark arts and restricted books, leaving the two remaining Charmed Ones looking dazed and confused behind her.


	8. Paige's Visit to the Three Broomsticks

After a couple of minutes hovering over the map, Paige was pretty sure she could orb Ron and herself to this pub or at least within a mile of it. When Ron reached out to grab Paige's now out stretched hand, Paige orbed them to the wizard's pub. It only took a few seconds and then they were standing in the little wizarding village that Paige now knew to be called Hogsmeade. She was happy with herself because she actually came really close to the pub. She was half way between the station and the Three Broomsticks and she looked over to Ron.

"Just want to walk the rest of the way? There isn't much left anyway?"

"Sure, people around here wouldn't be as tolerant of your different type of magic as we are." Ron said.

"Alright then." Paige said, a little sarcasm escaping from her. "Let's get going." After the short track from where she had orbed to the Three Broomsticks, Paige and Ron where both sitting in a quiet booth waiting on some firewhiskey.

The owner of the pub came out, bringing the firewhiskey, and talked to Ron for a few minutes and then, acting as if she just noticed Paige sitting in front of him, said, "Who's this Ron? I remember almost every student that has ever come into my pub, and I don't recognize her at all?"

"I can't really talk about it Madame Rosmerta." Ron said quietly. "It's really top secret at the job." Paige set it to memory to congratulate him on such a good lie on such a short notice.

"Even so." Rosmerta said, turning her attention to Paige. "You got a name sweetheart?"

"Madame Rosmerta please?" Ron said, getting irritable. "Leave her alone. It is extremely dangerous for her right now." Paige kept from smiling even though it became increasingly difficult for her to concentrate on keeping a somber face. She knew she had to play the main role in this lie and that was something she was used to for her whole life.

Rosmerta too seemed irritable but, after a short break, realized she wouldn't get any information from him. Her nose wrinkled in disgust and she turned around quickly, never looking back at Ron or Paige.

"What was wrong with her?" Paige asked.

"Not yet." Ron said closing his eyes and pulling out his wand. He placed it close to the opened window nearest to him and quietly said a quick line that Paige didn't quite catch. Then he flicked his wand at the window and said, "_Expecto Patronum."_ A white pure Jack Russell Terrier shot out of his wand and ran off into the castle that was a while off.

A few seconds later, a pure white cat floated through the wall and looked right at Ron. It spoke with a feminine voice and said, "Proceed with caution. It wouldn't be the first time that Rosmerta was under that curse." Then the cat disappeared.

"What's going on Ron?" Paige asked.

"I believe that Rosmerta is under the curse that is labeled an Unforgivable Curse. There are three spells that we as wizards consider extremely evil. You have seen one of them correct? The killing curse?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, that kid Harry used it on a demon before. I don't see how that could be powerful enough to kill someone though." Paige said.

"You've never seen it performed on a mortal before. Demons are much more powerful than us mortals. That curse killed our most historical wizard in the past four hundred years. But the spell that Rosmerta seems to be under is the Imperius Curse. It's a spell that she is known to be susceptible to. It makes the person that it is cast on to be under the complete control of the one who cast it. We need to find out who cast it and why they need Rosmerta under it." Ron looked around looking for anyone who looked suspicious.

The Three Broomsticks seemed full of people that Paige would have picked out, but Ron saw only one person that he believed could be behind the spell.

"Follow me, stay close, and be extremely quiet." Ron muttered. "If you know any invisibility spells, now would be the time to use them."

Paige cursed her bad luck for not looking for such a spell in all the years that she had been a witch.

"Give me a second and I'll think of one." Paige said. "There was a spell that we used years ago to hide our true identities from everyone except our family. I think with a few alterations, I could make it work."

"Just do it quickly." Ron said. "I don't want to lose him."

"Fine," Paige said then recited," _I call upon the ancient powers, To mask us now and in future hours. Hide us well and thoroughly, But not from friends and family."_

A large collection of yellow orbs of light surrounded both Paige and Ron. When the lights were gone, Ron looked at Paige and said, "Nothing changed. You look exactly the same."

"So do you." Paige replied. "The spell affected us but everyone that isn't friends or family will know us as two different people. It should fool enough people for now."

"I'm not so sure that will work for what we need to do so do as I say." Ron said, rising out of his seat and walking slowly towards the only guy in the pub dressed in normal clothes.

Ron stood in front of the young man with bleach blonde hair and said, "Hello young sir. I am Skullduggery Solace, from the Ministry of Magic's Secret Service. This is my partner Paige Haliwell. We need to ask you a few questions. Mind if we sit down?" Ron asked, sitting down before the young man could respond.

"What is your name?" Ron asked, pulling out a note pad that Paige was sure wasn't in his coat pocket to begin with. Wizard's magic was so odd to her.

"My name is unimportant. I used to be known as Draco Malfoy but I go by a more powerful name name. You may call me the Hollow."


	9. Fighting the Hollow

_A/N: I am still in desperate need of a beta and the beloved reviews. _

_Please, I need both to know what I could do with this. While I already have three other chapters written up, I would still love to have some ideas on what you, my beloved reviewers, would want to see done._

_As always, I own nothing and am glad I don't. Charmed would still be going with the Next Generation and HP wouldn't have married who he married in the books. _

_So… without farther interruptions…Chapter Nine._

* * *

Paige was flabbergasted to say the least. While Ron had a looked at the young man in confusion and anger, Paige was beginning to shake in fear. The Hollow had been banished, vanquished, and downright destroyed. The Hollow couldn't be back again.

Could it?

It had taken everything the sisters had the last time the Hollow had been summoned and they had paid the price for it. Phoebe had died a tragic death because of the Hollow's powers. Paige remembered the night that Phoebe had died. It was right before their final confrontation with the Ultimate Power of Billie and Christy. Someone, the Charmed Ones had never found out who had summoned the Hollow and sent it into a low level demon. The Hollow had been so strong then that they even had to fight with Billie and Christy to get rid of it. Now Billie was all that was left and she was out searching for her inner powers and Christy was dead. The Hollow was impossible to control so who ever had summoned it had a death wish or was extremely desperate.

Or both.

"Why Ms. Mathews, it's good to see you again." The Hollow possessed Draco Malfoy said. At the confused look that Paige was giving, Malfoy laughed and said, "Oh yes my dear. I can see past your puny spell. Don't worry that much though. You won't be alive much longer to worry about anything. _**Flipendo!"**_

Both Paige and Ron were thrown back into a table. The young woman sitting there screamed, "What the bloody hell?" But when she saw Malfoy, wand drawn, muttering swiftly, she jumped back and ran out the door. People started running for their lives as well and Ron stood up and drew his wand.

"_**Stupefy!" **_Ron screamed. A red jet of magic flew out of his wand towards the Hollow. The Hollow effortlessly flicked his wand and the jet of magic dissolved.

"Is that all you got?" The Hollow asked Ron. "This body really enjoys fighting you, you blood traitor."

"Why you!" Ron roared. "_**Tarantallegra!"**_

The Hollow didn't have time to react. Its possessed body started dancing. No matter what he tried, he could not counteract the spell. The owner of the three Broomsticks, Madam Rosmerta, pointed her wand at the Hollow and said, "_**Finite Incantatum!"**_

Ron turned around to glare at Madam Rosmerta and that was all the time the Hollow needed.

"**Stupefy!" **The Hollow screamed. The jet of red magic shot out of the Hollow's wand and went straight for Ron's chest.

"**Stupefy!" **Paige said, trying to orb the spell away from Ron. The spell was surrounded by orbs and she sent it back at the Hollow. The Hollow tried to dissolve it like it did last time but it wouldn't dissolve. There was a loud crash as the Hollow was sent flying threw the wall and into the street.

"My, what powers." The Hollow stated as he stood up from the ground and dusted himself off. "I would say that you would have better luck next time but there won't be a next time."

He started to utter the spell that would have ended everyone's life but Paige threw her arm out towards the forest and shouted, "Wand!"

The Hollow's wand was orbed into the forest and he looked at Paige like he could have struck her down right then and there. Paige had to remember that even wizards could use wandless magic and that it was the Hollow who was capable of much more deadly magic but the Hollow didn't do either. He might have attempted something if it wasn't for the fact that he was surrounded by witches and wizards on all sides.

"Damn. So close." The Hollow said, disappearing in a disarray of ash.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said walking threw the hole in the wall. "What's the matter with you? I thought you were going to keep your magic on the down low?"

"You'll notice that I didn't intervene until you started getting your butt handed to you back there." Paige said. "And, incase you haven't noticed, that was the Hollow. It's my kind of magic."

"Are you off your rocker?" Ron demanded. "That was Draco Malfoy. Granted, he was always a git, but I never would have pegged him attacking someone in bright daylight."

"That's because it's the Hollow. Jeez, I just told you that." Paige said, aggravated that Ron couldn't understand.

"Well, what is a Hollow?" Ron demanded.

"I'm not really sure what the Hollow is but it is a magical being from my part of the magical spectrum and it takes powers and uses them against you. It is almost impossible to defeat and we almost failed last time."

Ron could see a tear forming in the corner of Paige's eye and was getting ready to ask but Paige beat him to it.

"We lost our other sister to the Hollow a few years back. The Power of Three is a powerful thing, but the Power of Four was always what demons feared the most. Our sister Phoebe could see the future and was an empath but she couldn't see the danger of what was happening. Someone released the Hollow and it almost killed us all. She sacrificed her life to save us all."

"I'm sorry." Ron said.

"It's ok. We still see her from time to time." Paige said. At the confused look Ron was giving her, she went on to explain. "We can summon people back to life with our magic. It isn't permanent but it will make them corporal for a time."

"Now I know you've lost it." Ron said. "Magic can't bring people back to life. Merlin even said it was beyond him and he was an extremely powerful wizard."

"But he wasn't a witch." Paige said. "Wiccan magic can bring people back to life for a period of time so that we can ask them important questions and get help."

"Well can we go now?" Ron asked. "I have released Rosmerta from the curse and erased anyone's memory of the Hollow or your magic so let's get back to Hermione."

Paige looked around and saw empty expressions on everyone's faces. Ron had done that while she was talking.

* * *

"Piper! Prue! We're back!" Paige said, orbing back to the bookstore with Ron. "And we have some major problems."

"What's wrong?" Prue asked, running from the back room that Piper and her were in.

"It's the Hollow." Paige said. "It's back."

"Impossible." Piper said. "We just got rid of it like a few years ago. It can't be back already."

"Well it is possible and it's more powerful then it was before." Paige said. "Not only is it more powerful, it also seems to be gaining a form of it's own. It has a memory now that exceeds its last summoning. He could remember me and see past the spell we used when we hid ourselves from everyone who wasn't family."

"Did you say something called the Hollow was back?" Hermione said, walking out of the restricted section.

"Yeah, and its Draco." Ron said.

"Wait, the Hollow is Draco?" Hermione asked. "It possessed him?"

"Well, yes kind of." Paige said. "The Hollow takes over people when it is summoned. Its like it needs to feed off of magical powers."

"Well then we need to stop it before it gets an Innocent." Prue said, standing up and heading to the Book of Shadows.

"Like Hell we do!" Piper said. "He is terrorizing a wizard society and they are magical. They are not Innocent. We need to get to Egypt. We did some digging while ya'll were gone, and we discovered where an ancient library is hidden that may have a way to get rid of the magical gem and restore the natural balance."

"Piper," Prue said. "If what Paige said is true, it could mean that the Hollow is gaining a corporal form."

"So what? Let it regain it's rightful form. Maybe we can vanquish it for good this time." Piper said, sounding indifferent.

"Piper!" Prue said.

"She may have a point." Hermione said. "If it regains it's body, then you could fight it a lot easier then if it could switch bodies all the time. Plus, if we can find the library, we could find a way to fight the Hollow better as well."

As everyone looked at Hermione as if she had grown a beard and another head, she turned towards the restricted section and pulled out her wand. She made clockwise motions towards the door and a blue light followed her wand tip. She did that three times and then stopped at the top of the circle. She then moved the wand counterclockwise three times and a brown light followed her wand tip.

"I had to seal the restricted section." Hermione explained. "If anyone besides me tries to open that door, they will be warned to stop. If they continue, they will loose the use of their eyes and hands. If they try to continue on again… There wont be a fourth attempt." Hermione said a vindictive smile on her lips.

"Okay then lets go." Piper said, grabbing hold of Paige's arm as did Prue and Ron. Hermione grabbed Ron's hand just as they orbed out.

* * *

_AN: Thanks to all who have kept with me. This chapter was soooo hard to type up haha. I kept changin things, saying this wouldn't happen. Then I remembered…Alt. Reality xp… anyway, please review and continue to read this. _

_Thanks_

_Cody Rahl._


	10. The Sphinx's Riddle

_A/N: Hello everyone. I am going to do something I have meant to do from the very beginning. I am going to type all three chapters I have left and then leave it up to you to decide if I should continue and If I should what should I add. This is extremely depressing that I only have like two review or some sort of low number and that I am actually getting back into this again. I need some inspiration to continue and i am not receiving any from my readers. I need someone to help guide my chapters from this point on. _

_ BTW: As you may have noticed I don't do many author's notes so don't be too shocked if I don't have anymore after this lol._

_I still need a BETA and I still need some desperate reviews. _

_

* * *

_

Why is it always Egypt?

Paige thought. _Every time someone disappears or is stolen from a demon, they always show up in Egypt. For once, I would like to come to Egypt and sight see, not fight demons, search for sisters, and try to find a library that doesn't really exist._

Paige took a quick look around. The city of Cairo was, indeed, beautiful and at this late of a hour, it was starting to become cool. Paige saw her sister Prue digging inside of his mini purse and knew without a doubt what she was looking for. The Dark Stone. The same stone that had made the angel of Fate steal away Piper's husband and two children. The same stone that could knock an Elder out cold and kill White Lighters. The same stone that could wipe out an entire species of magical powers known as Avatars. This was the power they were trying to stop in Egypt.

Prue found the stone still safe inside the side zipper in her purse and then brought out three vials of red liquid. She shook them a few times and saw the liquid move inside. Prue smiled and turned first to Piper and then to Paige.

"These are Stunners." Prue said, handing one vial to Piper and then to Paige. She walked over to Hermione and handed her the other vial. "These will stun their victim if they are powerful and if they are lower level demons, they will vanquish them. The will not vanquish humans though. If you need more, my purse has a spell on it that is connected to our secret potions cabinet. Just tell me what you will need and if we have it, I'll get one for you."

"Don't I get one?" Ron asked. He had a semi-scowl on his face as if he felt left out.

"Stunner." Prue said, reaching into her purse. Seconds later, she pulled out another red vial and shook the contents. When she was happy with it, she handed it to Ron. "Happy now?"

"Sure." Ron mumbled, reaching inside his robes and putting the potion away. "So now where are we going?" Ron said, turning his attention to his wife. "I'm not that fond of this decrepit place and I want to get out of here as soon as possible." Ron's older brother Bill worked for the Wizards bank, Gringotts, as a curse breaker and he spent quite a bit of time down in the Egyptian tombs and she Ron knew he would be here.

Ron and Bill were not getting along quite famously right now. He knew it was his own fault, and he knew that he was being stupid, but Ron couldn't find it in himself to fix it right now. Bill had claimed that the whole family's best friend, Harry Potter, was guilty as charged and that he needed some quality time with the Dementors of Azkaban. Ron had then done the one thing that no other Weasely would have dared done. He had cursed all of Bill's hair off. He had then attempted and botched, a permanent sticking spell so that his hair would never grow back. He knew he botched it when, a month later, Bill's hair had started growing out in certain spots on his head. At least the spell had worked and that his hair could only grow to a certain length and it never over covered the bald spots.

Bill had become a fan of hats rather suddenly.

Hermione pulled out the map that Dumbledore had 'left behind' and started tracing lines and applying mathematical evaluations to this ancient looking map.

"Point Me." Hermione said, pulling out her wand and laying it on the palm of her hand. The wand started to spin and pointed North.

"We head east." Hermione said, walking in another way that her wand had pointed. The rest of the track towards this library was made in silence and it took almost an hour and a half walking. The way had looked clear after that hour and a half but then, out of no where as if by magic, a mountain appeared. Or, at least, that is what the gang thought it was. Hermione pulled out her wand once more and started waving her wand over the ground and around in circles, mumbling every incantation that came to mind, which Paige thought was a lot indeed, and after fifteen minutes of nothing happening, did Hermione give up.

"Some sort of test. I couldn't trace the magical trail and I couldn't see how it has appeared here at this specific time." Hermione said.

"Unless the caster knew we were coming." Prue said, eyeing this gigantic mountain.

"But who could have known?" Ron said.

Prue ignored Ron and stepped towards the mountain. There seemed to be a huge rugged stone cut out of the mountain and placed in front of what could only be a cave like door way. Etched in the stone was a group of words that Prue couldn't decipher. Hermione followed Prue and noticed the words as well.

" _The cat who eats all without wisdom is here, She is close but is she near? Can you find her on a map, or can you find her in woman's lap? Questions asked answered another day, for can you answer this one or stay? The question I ask is up at bat, who is she and where is she at?" _Hermione read.

"How could you read that?" Prue demanded. Hermione grinned and pointed towards the ground. There was a plaque there on the ground with the writing in English as well as three other languages. Hermione smiled as Prue looked back up at her.

"I knew that." Prue said, her voice betraying her lie quite easily.

"Sure you did." Hermione said laughing. "But the riddle itself is easy." She then spoke directly to the stone.

"The cat is the Sphinx, and she is non-being, which is to say, everywhere."

"Good answer my pet." A feminine voice said. The stone started to glow a cherry red and started to expand. Soon, a giant sphinx stood in front of the gang.

"You have answered his question fair and true, but now you must ask yourself, what are you to do? A riddle I have that none may best, from greatest minds to birds in nests. If you guess it free you shall be, but answer wrong and stay with me."

"I accept." Hermione said. She had always been good when it came to thinking aspects but Ron wasn't sure if she could best a sphinx. There were notorious tricksters and manipulators of their own truth.

"Fine then." The Sphinx said then, standing to her maximum height, Spoke in a loud clear voice, "What has one voice, and yet goes from four legs, to two legs, to three legs?"

Hermione was stumped. The riddle sounded familiar and yet, she couldn't place it. She thought it out for a few minutes but she couldn't get it. It didn't help that the Sphinx was licking her lips in anticipation of the upcoming meal.

"Well, do you have your answer my pet?" The Sphinx purred.

"It's man isn't it?" Ron said, almost to himself. The Sphinx how ever, had heard him and stared in open horror.

"How did you know?" She demanded, looking at the red head. Ron looked completely surprised himself and then it hit him.

"My brother is a curse breaker. He spent a lot of time here in Egypt and he must have picked up on this riddle while here and told it to us. That must be where I heard it."

"Not fair!" The Sphinx roared. "You had previous knowledge of the riddle! That doesn't count."

"Yes it does." Hermione said. "A Sphinx must keep their word and the riddle was answered. You must let us pass now."

"But I'm hungry." The Sphinx began, then shimmered away in defeat. The stone, however, did not reappear. They had gained access to the cave.

"Welcome, ladies and gentleman." Hermione said smiling. "To the Great Library of Toth."

* * *

And there you have it ladies and gents. Chapter Ten. IT was a pain to do let me tell ya. I still only added half of it because I'm stuck on having under 1500 words per chapter. I myself love reading large chapters but it's an OCD thing of mine lol. Enjoy and review for the love of God.

Untill next time.

Cody Rahl.


	11. The Great Library of Toth

AN: To like the three people who still read this, here is chapter 11. I hope you like it. I promised three chapters today and you will have them :D.

* * *

The Great Library of Toth was one of the biggest jokes Piper had ever seen. There were more books in Magic School's Library then this dump. The cave entrance had seemed ancient and everything but the inside was anything but. The walls of the cave had wallpaper on it that was a dull ugly shade of green and shelves upon shelves of books lay against the wall. Piles of books lay on the ground and they all seemed to be at least twenty five days older then dirt.

"What kind of Library is this?" Hermione said in shock. Paige and Ron both seemed to notice the hallway leading down the cave into another chamber that had a flickering light and sound coming from it.

"A television?" Paige said. "How is there a television working out in the middle of no where inside a cave?"

As soon as she stated that there was a television, the light stopped as someone turned it off. Then they both saw a figure walking towards them from the chamber. He stopped in the middle of the walk way and seemed to just stare.

"What do you want?" The man whom Paige identified as an old man said. "Go away, we're closed today."

"We are looking for a very special book that we heard you might have." Piper chimed in.

"Well you'll find no special books here." The old man said. "If they were special don't you think someone would have come to get them by now?"

"If they didn't have to fight off a Sphinx every time I bet you these books would be gone by now." Prue said.

"Ah yes. I had forgotten that Sofia was standing guard. She must have been hungry. She hasn't had a break in a few days. Or has it been years? They all run together now." The now clearly senile old man muttered. He turned back around, heading towards the chamber again, and flung his hand back towards the entrance.

"Go back home." He said.

"I'm not leaving until I get that book." Piper said, pissed that she had been ignored by some odd old man. She flicked her wrist towards him trying to freeze him. The old man just shuttered and turned a piercing eye at Piper.

"Even though it's been along time, I still know the feel of every brand of magic. Wicca, my favorite, I hadn't felt in years. The power to freeze molecular movement I presume? I felt the power coming with it and it was admirable but I would ask you to keep your magic to yourself unless you want me to use mine. Trust me, I have lived long enough to know you would highly regret me using it on you. Now leave, Piper, before I do to you worse then the angels of Death and Fate could even think to do."

"How the hell did he not freeze?" Prue asked Piper. Her sister gave a dark look that basically said, '_How the bloody hell should I know?'_ Prue saw a long metal bar lying and the grown and sent it flying in front of the old man. It dug itself into the cave walls and stopped the movement of the senile old man.

"You should not use your powers so." The old man said, turning back around. Two golden disk were floating in the air. Paige noticed though that they were not disks. They were the old man's eyes. They were glowing with pure magic. "But you never really did listen to anyone else, did you Prue?"

"How do you know our names?" Piper demanded.

"The same way you know mine." The old man said. He walked into the library chamber and his features started changing. His short silver hair grew out and darker until he had a nice long, raven black, pony tail. His gray eyes now held more golden hue to them and his face seemed that of a younger youth. The old man now looked to be at least twenty-five.

"And how is that?" Prue asked.

"Magic." The man said, as if that answered everything. "And you can't use your magic on me because I am not evil and I am not an Innocent. I also know what you came here for." He turned to Piper.

"You are here for '_Demon slayers and Entity Killers Vol. I' _by: Sophia Lustrate." The man said. Flicking a finger towards Piper, a small orb floated from his finger and into her now opened hands. A rather small book appeared there and it was in brown leather and clearly old beyond it's time.

He than turned to Hermione and said, "I have not forgotten you my young witch. You have proven many things that I have tried to do with others for many years. I am just a little ashamed that you did not make it into Ravenclaw. You would have done well there."

Hermione was shocked that the man knew what house she was in at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Sorcery.

"Please take this book, '_Modern Wiccan Magics: Hollow Edition.' _It was written by a very famous author if I do say so myself."

As the book appeared in Hermione's hands she looked at the man and asked who the author was, seeing as how there was no name on the book.

"Why, silly child, it is me. I wrote that book, or, at least, I wrote the spells that go in it. The book has a constant learning spell and a never ending book spell written into the cover so that it will always know what is going on with whom ever it is cast on. In this case, the Hollow would be it's prime target. Don't worry too much, I have the original with me."

"It contains the Hollow's entire history?" Hermione asked in disbelief. The book was only a few inches bigger then the book Piper had received.

"Yes it does. Even some information before the Hollow was created as you know now him." The man said.

"Him?" Paige said.

"Yes 'Him'." The man said, clearly amused now. "You will see if Hermione decides to let you read it. It is quite fascinating and I know my favorite witch will enjoy it. But be careful you two. There was a reason the Elders of Old tried to remove every book like these. Piper, you must remember that the Elders of Old knew things that you can only speculate at and that the Elders now would crap their pants if they found out. That book was removed because the World would end if mortal man ever discovered that the old religions and even the new ones could be killed with the uttering of a few simple words. That books holds the key on how to destroy the Elders now and even some of the most powerful magics you will ever encounter. Don't let your past hardships with these new Elders cloud your judgment."

"May I ask a question.?" Hermione said, she had been wandering this for a long time now.

"I believe you already have my dear but I will alow you another one as well." The man said.

Hermione blushed as she contemplated what he had said and then laughed.

"You never did tell us your name. What is it?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't, did I?" The man asked, smiling once again. "But it is time for you to leave now I'm afraid. I have very important meeting later and I presume you know where the door is located?"

"Thank you." The whole gang said.

"Don't mention it." The man said, then looking each one in the eye before saying, "I mean it." He than clasped his hands together and disappeared in an aray of fire and light.

"Bloody brillant." Ron said. They all exited the cave and started the walk home. Ron turned around to look once more at the cave only to see that it was gone, vanished as it had appeared suddenly before.

The gang walked into the city just as people were closing down for the night. Ron happened to catch a booth selling icons. He walked over and picked on up. It was a man alright, but it was one that looked vaguely familiar.

"He guys look at this." Ron said, calling them over. "Does this look familiar?"

"Ron don't be silly." Hermione began. She looked at the mini statue and she turned white.

"He never told us his name." She muttered.

"What are you talking about now?" The Charmed sister Paige said.

"That man back there." Hermione said. "He wasn't a man at all."

"Then what was he smart one?" Prue said.

"That wasn't a man, that was a god." Hermione said, her voice soft and high.

* * *

And there you go. Chapter 11, with it's cliffhanger and all. I had to have a god in there for some reason. No, percy jackson will NOT be in this at all. I still find it hard to see THIS crossover pairing lol. Oh well. Read and Review PLEASE

Until we meet again,

Cody Rahl


	12. The Divine Hollow?

_A/N: I am sooooo sorry that I left this story. I know not many people were reading it anyway, but I left and then got some reviews on it. It did help once I knew about them :) Thank you so much those of you who are more loyal then I. So here is what you wanted, a much looked forward to, chapter 13. Please R&R por Favor xD_

_With always as much love as a computer could possibly have, _

_Cody Rahl._

* * *

All three sisters and Ron looked at Hermione like she was insane. Truthfully, she felt like she was as well. She couldn't believe that there was a god living in a deserted cave in Egypt just protecting a rundown old library could she? No. Absolutely not. There was no way that the god of Knowledge, Toth, was real. She turned toward the sisters and asked in awe, "Please tell me that that wasn't Toth. You have to tell me I'm insane."

"Oh honey you are insane." Paige said smiling. "But I'm afraid that it might have been. It is possible isn't it?" She turned toward her sisters. "I mean, we've been goddesses before, Piper more times than any. Surely there could still be old forgotten gods out there right?"

"I just…don't know." Piper said in shock. Give her a demon any day. That wouldn't bother her a bit. Give her a rotten, stinking, no good, son of an Elder to kill? No sweat. But a god? She didn't have time for this. The very well being of her family and the world was at stake. "Come on we don't have time to think about it now. Paige take us back to the shop." Paige waited until everyone was connected and then orbed out of Egypt.

_Good riddance too._ Paige thought. She really was starting to hate that place. Once they got to the store, Hermione turned white as sheet and then redder then Ron's hair. She raised her wand and started flinging it back and forth, up and down, sending sparks of magic in the air. The sisters were too out of it to even think about moving and Ron just stared in shock.

"No one enters until I get back." Hermione said matter-of-factly and stormed into the shop. Three minutes later, she came back to the door and said they could come in. As the four walked in they could see that the shop had been ransacked. Books were thrown everywhere out of place and there were burn marks around the wall where the restricted section was. On the ground were marks of footprints that were etched by a spell cast by Hermione no doubt. "Those tracks were caused by someone with extreme amounts of magic flowing through their whole body. Whoever it is, they have so much magical pressure, they are triggering some of my more complex spells. Thank God they didn't get into my restricted section."

"Do you want us to clean up?" Prue asked. "It'd only take a moment really." At a nod from a still red faced Hermione, Prue grabbed hands with her two sisters and they chanted the same spell that they seemed to be using a lot lately. "Let the Object of objection become but a dream. As I cause the Seen to be Unseen" Every book that was misplaced; every loose floor board; every uneven book shelf, they all rose up and corrected themselves and placed themselves in the right fashion. Paige could hear Ron in the back muttering, "I bloody love magic." But decided not to make mention of it just yet.

"So…" Piper demanded, looking at Hermione. "Are you going to open that damn book or will we have to sit here and beg you for hours?" Hermione walked to a book stand holder and placed Toth's book on it. She opened the book to its first page and read aloud.

"The Hollow, also known as the Hallow, is an ancient vapor and the most powerful magical force of unknown origin, which absorbs all forms of magic it comes in contact with, whether it be good or evil. It appears in a swarm of black vapor-like particles floating in mid-air that constitutes a power similar to a black hole, and it can also reside inside a magical living being, thus possessing their corporeal form. It cannot be destroyed by any known means, rather, it can only be contained when powerful representatives from both sides of good and evil join forces and combine their power. It actually possesses no mind or personality but rather acts like a virus in a vacuum, mindlessly consuming all magic it touches, thus is always referred to as the "void" by the Seer and the Avatars. It is kept in an ancient burial ground as a pact agreed upon by both sides and is heavily guarded by powerful beings. It has been said that this is the "ultimate power" that will be the end of good and evil, therefore, creating a void as a reality. The Hollow's only desire is to absorb power. If a demon or witch is possessed by the Hollow, they will only be able to control it for a short time after which they fall victim to it's insatiable hunger for more power, thus doing whatever it takes to attain more power and in return, take the powers of every magical creature in the magical community both good and evil and eventually destroy the world."

Prue shook her head and sighed. "We could have told you that. We've known about the Hollow for years now." Hermione gave her a look she was all too familiar with and she shut up. Then the witch continued reading.

"Or, at least, that is what most witches will grow up to believe. My job as the Great Educator is to break through the boundaries of such lies. The Hollow was never "unknown" nor was it ever just a "vapor" of magic. While it is indeed one of the most powerful magical names ever created, it is just that.

A name.

Allow me to tell you the true history of the Hollow.

Hundreds of years ago, there once lived a man who decided that he no longer wanted to live under the rules of good or evil magic. He devised a plan to take both magics and put them together. The name of this wizard was Modred. Yes, the very same Modred that you learn of in Arthurian history. He was no nephew of a twice damned king, but rather the wizard Merlin's apprentice for a time. When Merlin's back would be turned, Modred created a spell that would allow him to become more powerful than any wizard alive. He mixed the dark with the light and concocted a new breed of magic. It was the power, Modred believed, of the dead god Chronos who devoured his children to obtain power. The only bad part was that he had to test it out on someone first.

It was then that he sent for his friend. Lance Malfoy. He stunned the poor man and put this new magic inside of him. At first the testing was successful and Modred was thrilled. Then, after a few days of testing, he placed the magic inside himself. He found he could control it at first but then he needed more. There was no way to fix the cravings for power and he became a shell of himself. He became mad with power and started fighting Arthur for the throne. Lance however, was never affected like this. The power defined him and made him strong. It gave him the latent abilities to absorb magic and reflect it back on others. It would be later known that the Malfoy's Hollow style gift didn't work on Wiccan magic when first activated, but that wouldn't be known until the Charmed Ones found him in a distant pup thousands of years later."

Everyone stopped and raised an eyebrow. Updating magic book indeed.

"After King Arthur killed Modred, the Elders of Old sent down a spell to contain the newly developed power and boxed the tainted Hollow magic coming from Modred's body. They would not kill an innocent wizard to contain a spell that didn't' seem to harm him, and so the Elders allowed the Hollow to stay within the Malfoy line. To this day, the heir to the Malfoy name holds the spirit if the dead god Chronos or, as I must now always refer to the power. The Divine Hollow."

Hermione looked up at gapping mouths. She closed the book and cleared her throat. "That was the end of the first chapter. God only knows how many there are in there since it updates itself all the time. It gives us a lot to think about. To think that Malfoy has a 'Divine gift' inside him scares me more than anyone could ever know. And to find out that the two Hollows are different. That too is something you'll have to figure out." She looked toward the three sisters. "While me and Ron continue to study this book. Go back to your home and see if you can find anything out with your Elders and any books you may have."

Hermione stalked, book and Ron's ear in hand, and went back to her room, clearly dismissing the charmed ones. No one messed with Hermione's store and got away with it. Divine gift or not, that git was going to pay with his life if she had anything to say about it.


End file.
